Abandoned Hope - Episode 1
The scene starts showing a wasteland. The sky is covered in pitch black clouds, and the ground is made up of rubble from buildings and pools of lava everywhere. {A 16 year-old boy is seen standing atop one of the giant pillars of rubble, looking at all the damage} ???: ... {Sighs} ???: My name... {The boy starts making tall jumps from pillar to pillar} ???: Is Seth. Seth Iro. {Seth jumps up to the tallest pillar in the city, and then looks at a huge chunk of the destroyed urban area} Seth: The entire planet has been like this for as long as I can remember. {Seth pulls out his Bakugan} Seth: All I have left is my Bakugan. Subterra Metallrus. Everything else I had was taken away from me when I was young... {A flashback is shown. A gunshot is heard and a young Seth is head screaming} Seth: I just wish I could change this world. And make it a better place, just like in the stories I heard. {Seth is shown walking off the pillar} Seth: In those stories, I would hear that the ground was a luscious green. And that the sky was blue. There wasn't rubble and lava everywhere, and the sky wasn't covered in clouds. {Seth sends out Metallrus} Seth: I just wish I could change that... Not just for me, but for everyone... Seth: Let's go. Metallrus: Okay. {Seth hops on Metallrus' back and Metallrus flies off} Seth: Do you think this will all one day end, Metallrus? Metallrus: What do you mean? Seth: The poverty everyone is living in. I haven't seen a single Human since I last saw my parents, and I don't even know if there are any Humans left besides me... And if there are, they could be suffering even worse than I am. Do you think society could ever get back to what it used to be? Metallrus: I can't say I'm exactly sure myself. Though maybe, one day, we will be able to help. At least a little bit. Seth: Yeah... {Metallrus speeds up, flying faster} Later that night... {Seth is sleeping on a pile or rubble, with Metallrus beside him in Ball Form} {An explosion happens, waking Seth and Metallrus up} Seth: An explosion?!? Metallrus: That's unusual. Seth: We have to go check it out! Metallrus: Maybe an overactive lavapool? Seth: And what if it isn't?!? Someone could be over there! Metallrus: {Sighs} Fine. Let's go. {Metallrus enters Bakugan Form, and Seth jumps on him} {Metallrus flies towards the site of the explosion} Metallrus: Are you sure being the only Human you know is alive isn't getting to your head? Seth: It isn't. Only someone, not something, could have caused that explosion. We have to check what happened. {Metallrus stops and hovers over the site of the explosion} Metallrus: I don't see anything. Are you sure? Seth: ...! {Seth notices a figure laying on the ground} Seth: I see someone!!! Land! {Metallrus lands, and Seth gets off and runs towards the figure} Metallrus: What is it? Seth: It's... A girl... {A blone-haired, white-skinned Human girl around Seth's age, wearing a blank white top with a blue skirt and brown boots is lying on the rubble, with a blue Bakugan beside her, both unconscious} Metallrus: ...Looks like you were right. Seth: There's a Bakugan too. They look like they're in bad shape. {Seth picks them up and places them on Metallrus, then gets on Metallrus} Take us back to camp. We need to make sure they're okay. Metallrus: Got it. {Metallrus flies back to camp} {A humanoid, lava-like creature is shown watching in the background} ???: ... {The camera cuts back to Seth and Metallrus, now back at camp with the girl and Bakugan} Seth: They're still breathing. They should wake up soon. Metallrus: That's good news. Seth: Can you go find some more water? We're running out. Metallrus: Alright. I'll be back in a sec. {Metallrus flies off alone} {Seth looks at Metallrus fly off, then back at the girl} Seth: ... {The girl starts to open her eyes...} Next Episode> What do you think of Episode 1? Great Good Okay Meh Bad Awful Horrible Not sure Category:Abandoned Hope Category:Story Week